


Forever and Always

by Malmacian_89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire Anya, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Vampire Turning, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmacian_89/pseuds/Malmacian_89
Summary: The year now is 2018.  It has been 120 years today since I have lost my beloved. My sweet, dear Costia. She was my life when I thought I had none. And I to her.She was beautiful in most ways. She was the light to my darkness. I may be bitter that she is not here with me at this very moment, but I am grateful to have had her in my life all the same.I will share the story of her, but in order for me to do so, it has to begin with my sister’s and mine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Halloween here where I'm from, I decided to post this. My mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Lexa as a vampire has always been in my mind. And finally I could think of a story and put it to words. Enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> There are mentions of rape in this so be careful while reading it alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it begins then ends... and then begin again.

** Chapter 1 **

My name is Alexandria Haywood. I was the second born to Augustus and Amelia Haywood in 1713. My sister, Anya was born 4years before me, in 1709.

My father was a nobleman. He was kind and caring to his family and to the people around him but strong and firm when he needs to be. He believes in the idea of everyone should be treated as equals, be them rich or poor. He taught my sister and I, his believes. And in his believes we held on in our hearts.

My mother was a soft, gentle and beautiful woman. She never thought ill will of others. She was a pure of heart. But she also taught us how to be strong and brave and to never let anyone tell us what to do.

My sister is mixture of both of my parents. Strong and firm when she needs to be, like our father and soft and gentle, like our mother. Protective of me just like my parents.

The year was 1738 when our forever starts. We were on our way home from a ball that my father was invited to that night when our carriage was mugged by 5 burly men.

Our parents and our driver was beaten to death where else my sister and I was raped and left for dead. I remembered that night like it was just yesterday. The pain, the agony. I will never forget it all.

I remembered how my sister tried to protect me when the men focused their attention to me. Their intentions were clear and my sister saw that. I tried to fight them as best as I could but I wasn’t strong enough. But still I fought with all I had left. They punch me; beat me but still I wouldn’t stop. That is until one of them stabbed me on my left shoulder. At that moment, my adrenaline was gone and the pain from the beatings and the stabbing all came to me at once. It hurts so much that I couldn’t care anymore what they would do. All I could do was endure it until it was over. I remembered how those minutes felt like days. And the worse of it all was that my sister had to watch with tears in her eyes, crying out to me. I tried to reach my hand out to her but it felt so heavy. Looking into my sister’s eyes that night; the pain and the tears was all I saw before everything turns to black.

The next thing I remember was burning. I didn’t know what happened but all I felt after was burning. All through my veins, it burned. I remember crying out in pain but there was a voice, so soothing that I believed her when she said that it will be over soon. When the pain does subside, darkness welcomed me. And in that very moment I knew that my fight was finally over. 

**

I snapped out from my slumber. The dream I had was so vivid. I was breathing so fast that I thought I might pass out. When I finally got my breathing under control, I got the chance to look around me.

I didn’t recognize the place. The window was sealed shut. The room was in darkness. But the weird thing is that I could see clearly in the dark. There was a nightstand on the side of the bed with a lantern sitting on top of it. I light it. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the light because by the Gods, it’s so bright, it hurts.

I got up and walked to the door, I guess you didn’t realize how strong you are that you accidently ripped the door out of its hinges. I froze and I stood there with me still holding on to the door.

Anya heard the commotion and was by my side in a blink of an eye. I didn’t even notice her when she came up beside me. She then gently put her hand on my forearm and told me that it’s going to be alright. She asked me of what I last remember.

That’s when I started telling her of an awful dream I had of our parents being killed in a mugging and that I was raped, beaten, stabbed and left for dead. I also told her that I remember feeling like I was burning; all through my veins and then nothing.

Anya calmly told me to follow her to the living room downstairs so that she could explain. When we reach the living room, there was a woman there. When she turned to our direction she smiles gently to me. When she spoke, I recognize that voice. It’s the soothing voice that told me that everything was going to be over soon just before darkness welcomed me. That’s when I realize that it wasn’t a dream after all. It was real. This means that our parents truly were dead. I started crying when Anya held me tight. Anya sat me down so that this woman could explain what we were. And that she saved us.

Turns out this woman, her name was Lily. She was born in 1448. Her village was attacked by the creatures of the night known as vampires, in 1488. Her husband and daughters were slaughtered by those beasts but she was spared and turned. She was left on her own. She was so distraught with grief of what happened to her village and her family that she became exactly like those who destroyed her life.

For 200 years, she became a monster until one night she saw 2 girls and a man that reminded her so much of her long dead family. They were walking side by side when there were 2 men trying to rob them. She saved them but disappeared into the night after. She kept a watchful eye on that family until she knows that they were safe enough for her to move on.

Seeing that family was what made her realize of what her family would be like if they were still alive. And being this monster, she knew that her husband and daughters would be disappointed in what she had become. So she changed her ways.

She survived on her own. Feeding on those who deserved it. A few animals here and there. She got along just fine. Until that night when she found us. I was nearly dying and Anya begged her to safe me. And she did, but as for Anya she asked her if she would like to stay the way she is, heal and live a normal human life or be with me forever. Of course Anya chose forever with me. Ever the protective one, always.

So that’s how it began. Lily taught us everything she knows and after years of us staying together, we became like her daughters and her, our mother.

When we got our chance with the 5 men that killed our parents, Anya made sure to make them feel as much pain as possible before we killing. They got what they deserved. But the greatest satisfaction of it all was seeing the fear in their eyes.

**

We lived together in the woods in peace. We would sometimes go to town to get some supplies but mostly we would try to avoid it. Living in the woods was safe for us so that people won’t get suspicious of us since we can’t go out in the sunlight. 

The year was 1805. Anya and I were out on our hunt one night. We got separated on our way. But it was fine because we would always meet back home after. When I was on my way home, I stumbled across a figure lying on the ground on her side, breathing raggedly. I came closer, that’s when I could make out her face, she had pale complexion with blonde hair. But it was covered in blood. I knelt down in front of her to see the extent of her injuries. She flinched when I touched her face. Her eyes snapped open and I can see how scared she was. When I look into her eyes, it was blue. So blue like the sky that I longed to see again someday.

I told her that I wasn’t going to hurt her and that I could save her. So I brought her back to Lily and asked her if she could help this woman like how she has helped my sister and I. But Lily told me that she was found by me and that I should take responsibility of my finds. Lily told me that I was ready for this when I seemed unsure. She talked me through it step by step.

She told me to give the girl some of my blood so that when she finally succumbed to her pain, she would be reborn as one of us. And so I bit the inside of my wrist and fed it to the girl so that we would be bound by blood. Anya came back the moment I bit into the girl’s neck. The taste of her blood was so sweet. Lily and Anya’s conversation were muffled. I couldn’t concentrate on anything else other than this girl that I’m currently feeding from. I watched over her after I was done, waiting until she would open her bright blue eyes again.

When the girl finally woke up the next night, she was so scared that I had to convince her that she was safe and that we’re not going to hurt her. I guess my voice soothes her like how Lily’s was for me that she calmed herself down and she seems to trust me. She told us her name was Costia and so she told us of what had happened to her the night before.

She was married to a man. He was kind and gentle at first but became violent after her miscarriage which happened twice. He said that she was worthless since she can’t even bore him children. He would beat her up anytime he wanted to vent. He got drunk that night and the beating was worse than when he was sober. She finally got the strength to knock him out before running away into the woods. That’s where I found her on the ground. She said she kept running until she couldn’t anymore. She thanked me for finding her and saving her.

After hearing that story, I went to find that vile man which she granted, of course.  I found him and well, let’s just say I had fun, using him as a punching bag. The sick pig can even last long. When he finally breathe his last breath, I tied him up to a pole and set him up in the middle of the village with a message written in his blood that he beat his wife to death and that justice is served. We moved away after that. To stay safe. 

Costia and I grew closer each day that went by and I taught her everything that I learned from Lily. Anya helped too. She seemed to be protective of her too since she was mine.

We fell in love somewhere along the way. I promised to treat her better and that I will always protect her. My life was everything that I have ever wanted. To have a family again and a person to share my love with. Anya still hasn’t found hers which she always mused that she had forever to find them. But she was happy nonetheless.

But sometimes, happiness doesn’t always last.

It was 1898 when my happiness ended. A group of vampire hunters found out and came after us. Anya and I were out hunting when it happened.

When we got back, I saw my Costia, being held down by ropes that were laced with vervain that could burn beings like us. Her eyes found mine and she mouthed ‘I love you’ with a sad smile before one of the hunter stabbed a wooden stake through her heart. Lily was already in ashes beside her. And our house was in flames. I saw her burned to ash and her scream was tattooed in my memory.

The next thing I knew, my insides were burning with so much rage that my eyes turned crimson red, my fangs grew and my nails turned to sharp claws and at that very moment, I swear that my humanity was lost. I didn’t care; and all I thought was, kill. Kill them all. Kill them for taking my life away from me; our family away from us.

When I look to my side, Anya was no better, what I felt inside; I can see that she felt it too. And with a nod, we killed the hunters that destroyed our family. All 7 of them. With no mercy, no remorse, we fed on them and ripped their hearts out like how they ripped mine away. The feeling was pleasurable. It may seem sadistic of us but it felt good to see the fear and the tears from their eyes. We did however save the leader for last.

When we caught him, I saw his necklace. It had a letter ‘C’ on it. I guess it’s his family crest of some sort. I studied his necklace and his appearance, torturing myself with this pathetic human for destroying our family, my love. If I cannot forget tonight, I will never forget him.

We asked him if there’s any more around. He spat at my face and called us filthy so we broke every single bone in his body one by one until he does talk and told us of their location. He looks really pathetic begging for us to have mercy. I came closer to his ear.

“You killed our family when all we did was lived out here in peace. And now, thanks to you, I _will_ kill every last one of you, including your innocent wives and children for what you have done to ours. And I’ll take great joy in ripping their hearts out.”

He kept begging for us to spare their family but it fell on deaf ears.

“End him.” Was all I said before Anya fed on him and snapping his neck.

I walked over to Costia’s ashes, my knees gave out.  “I’m sorry Costia, I’m so sorry I failed you. I promise that Anya and I won’t rest until every last one of them is dead. Rest now. We will meet again someday. Goodbye, my love.”

Anya came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder telling me that we have to go. But before we left, I took a bit of Costia’s and Lily’s ash and kept it with me. Anya did the same as well.

We spent the next decade, decimating every last member of the hunters that were connected to the ones that killed our family. We hunted them one by one. We tried to be as quiet about it as possible so as to not alert any other group of hunters that we don’t know about.

Our main priority was the ones that were led by Frederick Collins, the one that cost my beloved her life.

We track down their family but the moment I saw them, I just couldn’t keep the promise to kill them. They were so innocent. Innocence that reminded me so much of my dear sweet Costia. So we decided to leave them be. 

**

It was just Anya and I after that. All we had was each other. We live our lives as normally as any vampire could in the human society.

We met a nice witch along the way in 1920. Her name was Luna Walters. We saved her from some vampires that tried to hurt her. She was caught off guard by 5 young hungry vampires. Anya and I were older and stronger. It didn’t take much effort in destroying those young ones. Except for one. Who looks like she doesn’t want to be there.

“What’s your name kid?” Anya asks.

“Ga-Gabrielle.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m 16, uh... physically but a v-vampire for 1 and a half years. A-are you going to k-kill me?” She stutters.

Anya looks to me then back at her, “I don’t know. Do you want to be killed?”

“I don’t... like being... this... but I was turned without my consent. B-Brian the leader (points to one of the ashes), said that it would be fun and that you could get away with it. But I never agreed to their ways. But I don’t want to die either.”

“Hmm... Very well then. We can just let you go and find yourself a better life on our own if you choose or... you could stay with us and we can teach you our ways. But staying with us, you must abide by our rules. Do not disobey or else we will just kill you. Understood?” Anya said sternly, making a point. Gabrielle nodded her head furiously at the arrangement.

All the while, Luna was watching us. Saw how we interact with the younger, innocent vampires. When we turn to look towards her, she was at a ready to strike but we held our arms up in surrender telling her that we are not going to hurt her and that we just couldn’t tolerate guys that attack defenceless women. Luna could sense that we were being truthful, accepted that we helped her with no intention of wanting something in return.

We vampires do have our humanity still, but most of us choose to ignore it. Makes it easier to kill. That’s mainly the reason why vampires switch their humanity off altogether. Anya and I have years to learn to never ignore ours. We also had our mother there to teach us to begin with anyway.

Luna, knowing how sincere we were, repaid us by making daylight rings which allows us to walk in the sun for the very first time in 182 years of our immortal lives. It was the greatest gift we have ever received and we told her that we would be indebted to her always.

The first time when we stepped out into the day, we found a field and we just laid there until the sun went down. Just embracing the warmth of the day that we longed for all those years. Looking at the vast sky that reminded me so very much of my beloved’s eyes. I very much so wished that I could share this day with her by my side as well.

“I was going to marry her.” I said suddenly. Anya turned her head to look at me when I continue.

“I was going to propose when we got back from our hunt that night.”

Anya looked at me with a sad complexion on her face. “Oh sis. I’m sorry you didn’t get the chance.”

And with that I cried for the first time since Costia died. Anya shifts me so I had my head on her chest while she had her arms around me. I cried for the first time in 22 years.

“For what is worth, she was already a sister to me.” Anya tried. I nodded my head on her chest; still crying. 

~~

We became close to Luna that she even named her twin daughters close to ours, Alexia and Andrea. They were born in 1923. The twins were so connected to each other that they appeared to have one soul shared in two bodies, they even died a couple of hours apart from each other in 2009 at the age of 86.

Luna died in 1977 at the age of 82. She was our friend that we trusted until her very end.

When we got the news that Luna had passed, we came back to pay our respects. And there we met her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Alexia had a son, Lucas while Andrea had twins, Leah and Lena.

She had 4 great-grandkids.

Lincoln from Lucas, born 1982.

Alyssa from Leah, born 1986. 

Twins, Adriana and Ariana from Lena born 1988.

All powerful witches. Luna was the descendant of the very first witch to create the Floukru coven. Thus make her line, their leaders and the most powerful of them all.

They welcomed us to their homes with open arms. They told us of how Luna used to tell her grandchildren about how we saved her that night. And how we were the first vampires that she ever trusted and that they should too.

We stayed at Luna’s hometown for about 10 more years before we had to move again, just to stay safe. We said our goodbyes to them before we left and we were told that we are always welcome here. At least we have a place to call home.

Our lives have been that way ever since. We never stay in one place for too long. We would move every decade. We changed our last names from Haywood to Woods so as to not draw suspicion. And this way have been working out just fine.

**

Back to the present. Today on the 120th anniversary of Costia’s death is when my life changed again. We are in a town called TonDC. It’s a small and quiet town. Just the way Anya and I like it.

Gabrielle or Gabby, who she likes to be called, came with us. She’s very easy to be with, very attentive, she’s not afraid to ask if she doesn’t understand things. Overall, very observant. She was never rude or defiant like any teenager would. We changed her last name to ours. She has brunette hair and her eye color is green with brown specks around the irises. We got away with telling people that she is our baby sister.  

We were walking around town; enjoying the beauty of the night when we heard muffled screams. They can’t be heard by normal people. Since we are vampires, everything about us heightens. Our visions are clearer than normal, our sense of smell is always on overdrive and our sense of hearing is so powerful that we can hear whispers from a mile away. Those may be great but it can also be annoying all the same. 

We stopped in our tracks; look at each other and concentrate on pointing out where the sounds are coming from. But we heard more than just screams. We heard laughter and what seemed to sound like groans of... pleasure. It’s like an unspoken word between Anya and I. And in that moment, we knew what those sounds were.

We sped our way a few extra blocks when the muffled screams sounded as clear as day. It came from an alleyway. We turned the corner and what we saw brought us back 280 years ago.

A brunette woman was held back by 2 men that had sick smiles on their faces, one of them covering the brunette’s mouth, while the other 2 was raping the blonde one. One of them was holding the blondes arms above her head and was covering her mouth to silence her screams. The other one was grinding himself; his hands gripping hard on the blonde’s waist. It will sure leave a bruise.

The brunette had bruises all over her face and she was crying and trying to break free from the men’s hold. The blonde had cuts and bruises and a swollen shut, left eye. Facing the brunette with tears streaming down her face.

What we saw makes our blood boils. Our eyes turn crimson red, fangs and claws grew. We let out a blood curling growl. It caught the assailants’ attention, the two of them that was holding the brunette tried to attack us, but Anya ripped their hands off first before draining them. The one holding the blonde saw his friends being ripped apart tried to run away but before he could Gabby was in front of him with a sadistic smile on her face. She fed on him before ripping his throat out.

The one raping the blonde tried to pull up his pants so that he could run, but Gabby grabbed him by the leg and toss him towards me.

She gave me a smirk, “All yours big sis.”

“Thank you dearest sister.” I replied sweetly before looking down on him; tilting my head to the side with fangs on show deciding what to do to him.

I turn back to look at the girls, the brunette was already with the blonde, holding her; rocking her back and forth to stop her from hyperventilating. I can tell that they were scared.

“What’s your name boy?” I snarled at the boy.

“D-Dan.” He voiced shakily.

“Tell me Dan, you like raping helpless women?” He couldn’t answer me. Still shaking like a leaf.

I looked down on his still hard on and then to Anya and Gabby, they both were already grinning at me, knowing what I’m about to do.

I look back to his face and with a quick move, I rip his dick off. When he started screaming, I gag him with his dismembered stick. I open my mouth with a snarl then pierce his pulse point and drain him dry.

I wipe my mouth with a handkerchief I always carry around. Anya was standing beside me when I turn to look at the girls. Gabby was standing by the girls. They look so small and fragile. The brunette tried to cower from me when I took a step forward to them.

“Our apologies. We didn’t mean to scare you. You’re safe now. We won’t hurt you.” I tried.

The blonde had her face buried on the brunette’s chest while the brunette was looking at us with wide eyes.

“W-w-what are you?” The brunette ask.

I tilted my head to the side. “Can’t you figure it out?” I asked teasingly.

“I m-mean I know what you are, it j-just seems… im-impossible. You’re supposed to be a myth not real.” She said.

“Hate to disappoint you love.” Anya shrugged.

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Uh… R-r-raven.”

“Ah. Raven. Beautiful name. I’m Lexa and this (I point to my sisters) is my sisters, Anya and Gabrielle. Are you hurt, Raven?”

“Hurt a little from the punches and kicks they have at me. I t-think she got it worse though.” Raven said while looking down at the blonde.

I stood up and told Anya and Gabby that we need to clean this place up and then we’ll bring the girls back to our place. With a nod, they started gathering the body parts so that we could burn them when we get home later.

I knelt in front of the two girls, telling them we’re going to bring them back to our place after we’re done erasing any trace of what have happened here.

It took us a few minutes to be done. I came back in front of the girls with Gabby standing behind me looking concern. The blonde face was buried in Raven’s chest. She was whimpering.

“Can you and your friend walk?” I asked gently.

“She’s my sister. Well, I’m her adoptive sister but sister nonetheless. And yes, I can but I don’t think she can.” She said before she whispered the blonde’s name.

“C-Clarke… Hey, can you stand?” Raven asks.

The moment Raven push her hair away from her face; she weakly turned to me and flutters her eyes open, my world stopped. The girl before me is the spitting image of my beloved. Even her eyes are the same exact shade of blue.

My mind takes me back to the night before she died. A promise she made after we made love.

_~~_

_“My love, you are the best thing that has happen to me.”_

_“You are mine as well.”_

_“If I never have forever with you, I promise I will find you again someday.”_

_“Nothing is going to happen to you, love.”_

_“I know, but just in case it does.”_

_We were silently just staring into each other’s eyes when she decided to say something._

_“Promise me, that you won’t stop living even when I’m gone. And if ever you were to find me again, don’t let me go.”_

_“Cos...”_

_“Promise me.”_

_"I promise love, I promise.”_

_We kissed each other like there’s no tomorrow. In actuality, tomorrow was the day that I last see her beautiful blue eyes._

_~~_

And at that moment, one thing came to mind, “Costia?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When memories turns to reality.

** Chapter 2 **

“Costia?”

That’s the first time I ever call out to that name with uncertainty. Anya was back by my side when I look up to find her eyes, and her face is a reflection to mine. Gabby just looked lost because we never really told her about Costia.

“No, this is Clarke... my sister.” Raven said looking unsure. Clarke’s head was swinging side to side when Raven gently laid her head to rest on her chest.

“Right, my apologies. She uh... She just looked like someone we use to know.” I said, while looking down.

I move closer to Clarke asking permission if I could carry her. She just manages a nod from Raven’s chest.

“May I?” Pointing to Clarke. “Anya will help you up.” I told Raven. Raven just gave me a grateful smile.

I took Clarke in my arms, carrying her bridal style all the way while Raven walked with Anya’s arm around her waist. I told Gabby to speed home first with the bodies and burn them and that Anya and I will catch up. She nods and disappeared off.

Raven asks why we don’t drive; we told her that we have a car we just don’t really use it much.

Half way into our walk, Anya decided to carry Raven as well. We walked the rest of the way in silence. And in that period of time, I never kept my eyes away from the blonde in my arms. She looks the same as I remember. Apart from the swell of her left eye, she is still beautiful.

“Are you doing okay since uh, you know…?” Anya asks pointing her head to the blonde in my arms. I just nodded to Anya’s question without taking my eyes off the blonde in

my arms who was asleep from the exhaustion. Once in a while she would whimper and I held her closer to my chest trying to soothe her.

Our place is a cabin in the woods. We found and bought the place. When we bought it, it looks like it’s been abandon for years. So we fix it up to what it is now.

We walk towards our front door when Gabby open it for us.

“Did you burn them?” I ask her when I step through the threshold.

“Yes sister, they’re burning right now.”

“Good and thank you for the assist.” I kissed her forehead and I went straight to my room while Anya led Raven to the couch in the living room.

Gabby went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Raven.

I settle Clarke on my bed, grabbed an extra t-shirt and shorts for her to sleep comfortably in. Put modesty aside, I changed her out of her dirty clothes. Most of the fabric has been ripped.

When that was done, I grabbed a small bucket, filled it with warm water and started wiping her face of the blood and her arms and neck of dirt. After she was cleaned, I took the med kit and started cleaning her wounds and put band aids on some of her bigger cuts.

(I know that vampires don’t need med kits. We just have it in our place to keep up the pretence.)

She whimpers a bit from the sting of the alcohol but I soothe her down so she could fall back to sleep. Gabby came by and asks if I needed anything, I just told her to get me a bottle of water. She came back with one by the time I was done cleaning and patching her up. I settled it on the night stand. I pulled up the duvet all the way to her shoulders and watched over her for a moment. I stroke her blonde hair and lean down to kiss her on her forehead before I switch off the night light and stepped out of the room. I left the door slightly ajar so that she won’t wake up in complete darkness.

I went back down to the living room where Anya and Raven were. Raven laid on the couch with her eyes close with Anya looking over her. Anya might have helped her clean up while I was attending to Clarke upstairs. Raven heard me come in and she gave me a small smile before she asks, “How is she?”

“She’s asleep. Patched her up and cleaned her; she’s going to be okay. You can sleep with her later if you want. Just in case she wakes up in the middle of the night. If she does, at least it’s to a familiar face she’d recognize.” Raven nods her agreement.

We stayed in the living room in silence. I can see that Anya never kept her eyes away from Raven. I guess she had found her ‘one’. Gabby sat next to me with her head on my shoulder. I told her that she did a great job like always and I thank her for the assist before I kissed the top of her head. That night when Anya brought Raven up to my bed, the three of us stayed awake. It was time for Gabby to know the whole story of Costia.

**

 The next morning, Anya was preparing breakfast for Clarke and Raven when Raven limped her way to the kitchen counter where I help sat her down. Anya then set a coffee mug in front of her with a smile.

The three of us both had black mugs on the counter; it’s just not coffee in it.

“I didn’t know vampires drink coffee.” Raven said. My sisters and I shared a smile when Anya answers her.

“Oh no love, it’s not coffee in our mugs.” Raven tilted her head looking confused and then realization of what is in our mugs. “Then how come there’s steam coming out from your cups?”

Gabby was giggling while I had a smirk on mine. Anya shrugged before continuing preparing breakfast for Raven. “We like it hot or warm.” Raven gave us a disgusted look when the three of us huff out a laugh.

A moment later when Raven was enjoying her breakfast, we heard groaning from upstairs. I was in the room in a heartbeat. Raven look to Anya and then to Gabby when she saw that I had disappeared. Anya told her that Clarke is awake. That leads to Raven asking about our sonic hearing.

When I peeked inside the room, I saw Clarke wincing with her back on the head board trying to control her breathing. I made my presence known by knocking on the door softly. She opens her eyes and look to the door. Her left eye is still swollen. From the looks on her right eye, I can see that she was shocked to see me there.

I slowly walk up to the side of the bed, “How are you feeling?” I ask gently.

“W-where am I?”

“You’re in my home. You’re safe.”

“Where’s Raven?”

“She’s downstairs enjoying breakfast with my sisters’ company. She’s fine by the way. You got the worst of it.” As I said the last part I couldn’t help but clenched my jaw and my hands balled into fists behind me as I remembered what happened last night.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” I continue. She nods her head; her lips started trembling and then came the tears. I quickly sat on the side of the bed pulling her to me. She leans the right side of her face to my shoulder and started crying. I held her and whispered soothing words to her and told her that she is safe now. When she finally calmed herself down, she moved away from my shoulder and looks at me, she studies my face as I studies hers. She gave me a small smile and thanked me for saving her last night.

I then carried her bridal style down to the kitchen. I helped her settled on the stool at the kitchen counter.

Anya has already prepared her plate for her. While she ate, Raven asks Anya more questions about us. That seemed to peak Clarke’s interest.

Clarke looks to me and ask what she already knows. “So, y-you’re all v-vampires?” I gave a gentle nod.

“How old are you guys?” Anya looks to me and Gabby while Raven waits for either one of us to answer.

“Physically, I’m 25, Anya’s 29 and Gabrielle or... Gabby here is 16. Anya and I have been this way since 1738. Gabby since 1919. You do the math.” I said the last part as a joke. But Raven answers quite quickly.

“Whoa! You’re 305 and you (points to Anya), 309?! And Gabby is 115? I thought you’re all sisters.”

“Wow, Raven, I’m impress with how quick you add that up.” Anya said.

“I love math.” Raven shrugged. I look to Raven amused.

“Well Anya and I are real sisters. We found Gabby in 1920 after saving a witch from her group of vampires.”

“Well, I didn’t agree with their ways. Thankfully I met them. I’ve always wanted to get away from them, but they are all I’ve known. So I stayed, even when I didn’t want to. I did it to survive.” Gabby adds in.

I chance a look to Clarke to gauge her reaction. She looks surprised at the revelation of our age but also with concern sad eyes. Her next question took my sisters and I by surprise.

“Don’t you guys get uh... lonely?” Both Anya and I stiffen at that.

“When we first turned, it wasn’t so lonely. We had our mother with us.” I explain.

“Wait, your mother was a vampire too?” Raven interrupts.

“She wasn’t biologically our mother; our real mother was killed along with our father in a mugging. And we were left for dead. What happened to you guys last night was what happened to Anya and I, 280 years ago. I was close to dying when Lily, our sire/mother, stumbled upon us. She saved us. We were mother and daughters to the rest of the world and we mainly kept to ourselves. 67 years later, I came across a girl when we were out hunting. She looks to be dying. I brought her back to our mother but she told me to take her as my responsibility. So she taught me how to turn her. I sired her.” I paused when Clarke ask me, “Where is she?” This time it was Anya who answered.

“Lexa and I were coming back home from our hunt that night in 1898, what we saw when we got back was our home in flames, our mother was already in ashes and the girl... she was still alive, but she was tied down by ropes that had been soaked with vervain which could be lethal in higher dose, to beings like us. The next thing we knew, those hunters stabbed her with a stake through her heart.”

“I remembered her scream when she burned. It has been engraved in my memory. It’s was the 120th anniversary yesterday, of her passing.” I added.

“I’m so sorry for your lost.” Clarke said genuinely.

“It’s a long time ago, but it’s still fresh in my mind. The downside of being a vampire is that you can never forget no matter how long it has been. And so it has been Anya and I ever since. And then we found this little nugget.” I messed up her hair which she slapped away from her head, playfully glaring at me. Trying to lighten the mood. Anya looks on amused at our interaction.

“But also we do have friends who we are indebted to because of the witch we saved in 1920. Turns out her family line is the leader of her coven. And she was the one who created this daylight rings for us as a gift for saving her.” Anya said while showing the girls our rings.

“That is so cool!” Raven said. I smile at Raven’s ability to light up at that knowledge when most people would be sceptical to.

Clarke and I shared a look. She looks at me with pure wonder in her eyes.

“You know, our blood has medicinal purposes. Would you like some to heal a bit, you know, since you face looks... painful?” I asked while pointing at her wounded face. She grimaced at that thought when I breathe out a laugh.

“You’re not going to drink a cup love, just a drop to help you heal a bit.” I told her.

She relented and shrugs. I pricked my right index finger with my fang and direct my finger to her lips. She looks to it and then back to me before she opens her mouth to suck on my finger. She kept her eyes on me the whole time.

When I slip my finger out from her mouth, I swipe my thumb along her bottom lip while keeping my right palm on her left jaw. Slowly, her left eye lost its swell. Only the bruises remain around the eye. And the cuts just look like tiny scratches.

Raven looks on with wide eyes and mouth agape. The astonishment on her face was never missed by Anya who chuckles along with Gabby at her reaction.

I trace my thumb on Clarke’s jaw still keeping my eye on her, “How do you feel now?”

She touched her left eye and cuts on her face, surprised that it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. “It’s... much better now, wow... thank you.” I smiled at her.

“My pleasure.”

We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Turns out, Clarke is 20 and Raven is 22. They both are attending college here in TonDC. Father passed away and mother remarried and kept herself busy with her new husband and new kids, leaving the girls on their own. They are both glad to be away from their mother. So they picked a college on the other side of the state.

They were on their way home yesterday night when they were stalked by the 4 men.

I can sense that Clarke is still feeling disturbed by the events of last night, and I reminded her that those guys are dead. Apparently, Clarke didn’t remember what happened after so Raven explained everything to her.

She looks to me with shock written all over her face. I just told her that we have no tolerance for men who abuse helpless women. Because we knew what it felt like to be raped and beaten and left for dead.

When night time comes, Anya and I decided to go hunting. Gabby chose to stay behind to stay with the girls. She said she will hunt when we’re back. We told the girls to make themselves at home. And that Gabby will show them around and help them to anything.

“Why do you have all this food when you don’t even eat them?” Raven mused.

“We have to keep up with the pretence.” Was all Anya said before we disappear into the night. 

**

After that night, Raven and Clarke has been a constant part of our lives. They kept our secret. And we trust them enough that we left them a key each to our house if they needed somewhere safe to be.

Raven and Anya seem to be getting closer each day. And I can see that they were both into each other. Clarke and I are still being careful around each other. But the more we spent time together, the more I can see that she’s getting comfortable around me.

It has been 11 months of having Clarke and Raven in our lives now.

Clarke and I are lying around on my bed. I was telling her stories of my adventures around the world. People I’ve seen, cultures I’ve learned about; when she suddenly asks.

“What was she like?” I turn to look at her and I knew she wanted to know. I close my eyes, took a deep breath and breathe out before opening my eyes to look at her again.

“She was married to a man who used to beat her. That night when I found her nearly dying, she actually was finally able to run away from him. She told me she kept running until she couldn’t anymore and that’s when I found her. When I turned her, she was beautiful, soft and loving. I couldn’t believe that someone would lay a hand on this fragile being. I promised her that I would always protect her. When she died that night, I lost a part of myself. I killed every single one of those hunters. For a decade we hunted all of them. I wanted to kill their family too, but when I had the chance, I just couldn’t. They were so pure and innocent; they reminded me of what my Costia was like.”

“Costia would be so proud of you.” Clarke whispered. I gave her a sad smile. “I hope so.”

I got up and went into my closet. I reach up for the safe that’s on the top shelf. Inside was where I kept my journals that I wrote all throughout the years I’ve lived. I open it and found the ones I wrote about Costia. I drew a portrait of her in one of them and I was hoping that Clarke found that one so that she knows why I’m drawn to her. I grab all of it and step out of the closet.

Clarke was already sitting up on the bed wondering what I was doing. I came back to sit next to her and handed her the journals. She looks questioningly at me.

“It’s all the journals I kept of her. Everything you need to know about her is in there.” I told her.

“Are you sure about me reading this?” She asked.

“Yes. I’m sure.” I smiled at her. “I’m going out with Anya and Gabby to grab some supplies. You can stay here. What’s mine is yours.” I smiled at her while I cupped her face with my right hand smoothing her jaw line with my thumb. She smiled shyly back at me and then I’m off.

When we came back an hour and a half later, Raven and Clarke was sat on my bed, the one that I hope she would find is on her lap while they were talking silently to each other. We gently knocked on the door to make our presence known. They both look to the door in time to see us come in. We waited patiently for them to gather their thoughts.

“You never told me what she looked like.” It wasn’t a question.

“Would you have believe me if I told you?” I ask softly. She seems to ponder at the point I made. Raven got up and grabs hold of Anya’s hand before dragging her and Gabby out of the room.

I walk slowly towards the bed and sat at the edge. We’re both quiet but Clarke was staring into my eyes like she was looking for an answer.

“You know, I dreamed of green eyes when I was a kid. Almost every night I would see those eyes. I would think that maybe my one true love would have those mesmerizing green eyes. But one thing about those eyes is that they seemed so familiar, like I’ve gazed into them before. And when I met you, something about you seemed… familiar. But now when I get to really look into your eyes, they were the same ones from my dreams and suddenly the image in my dreams felt complete.” She looked nervous after explaining.

I move closer to her; reach out and held her hands gently. I raised them to my lips and kiss each of her knuckles softly. I heard her gasp above me. I looked up to her with love in my eyes.

“You are so much like her.” I whispered. “She made me a promise once that if ever she were to leave before I do, she will find me again in the next life.” I smiled sadly at her. “I guess in a way you found me, love.”

She let go of one of my hand before cupping my face, “I may not remember you, but I do believe that you were once mine.” I close my eyes, cherishing the feeling of her touch on my face. I felt her lean in slowly before she attaches her lips to mine.

_Her kiss, oh her sweet, sweet kiss…_

_How I’ve missed it so,_

_It felt the same like it was before…_

_I remembered them as clear as daylight,_

_Her soft smooth lips moving against mine…_

I laid her down before I shift myself so that I could lie on top of her. I rested on my left elbow while my right hand was holding the left side of her neck, drawing her closer to me. Both her hands were on my sides above my waist, one of her hands was gripping the side of my shirt firmly.

I let go of the side of the neck before I trail my hand down to her left ribs while my mouth detaches from hers to trace open mouth kisses to her jaw, up the back of her ear and down to her collar bone. Her breathing started to come out ragged and fast. I could feel my fangs growing. I grazed them on her pulse point.

“Lex…” She gasped.

“Mmmm… You smell so good, Clarke.”

I felt the hem of my shirt being pulled up, I stopped what I was doing and I looked at her, asking the voiceless question through my eyes. She gave me a small nod with hooded eyes and a silent ‘please’ from her mouth.

I stood up and took off my clothes with my superhuman speed and I did the same for her. She giggled at that. “That saves time.” She claims.

I smiled before I took back the same previous position and I look to her for a last confirmation if this is what she truly wanted. She nodded, “I want you.”

I looked at her unsure but she cups both sides of my face, look me straight in the eyes and said that she trust me with great conviction that I finally give in.

I lean my back down to connect our lips again. The kiss wasn’t rush nor was it slow. It’s just at the right tempo for us to understand what we’re trying to convey what we’re feeling that words cannot describe.

I open my mouth to trace my tongue along her lower lip seeking entrance. She willingly open hers to invite me in and our tongue dances around each other’s to the melody of her beating heart.

As we were kissing, her hands move up and down my back. She was moaning and breathing hard as I grinded against her between her legs. I moved my right hand up from her waist along to her side before cupping her left breast and giving it a light squeeze. I let go of her mouth before I trail down my kisses to the side of her neck. I stick my tongue out and trace my tongue along the side of her neck and drag my tongue up to the back of her left ear.

I trailed my right hand down from her breast to the part where she wanted it the most. As I cupped her, I moved my mouth down to her breasts and started to suck on them giving them both equal attentions. All the while, my finger started to rub on her clit.

Her moans started getting louder. “Lex… please.” She begged.

I move up to face her; I gave her a light kiss on her lips before I ask her.

“What do you want Clarke?” I whispered seductively to her.

“Y-you. P-please. Inside… I… need… you in-inside.” She managed to voice out. I moved my middle finger inside of her. She moans at that.

"Like that?”

“Y-yes…”

One finger turns to two. I started off slow, moving in and out of her, when her moans becomes louder and her breathing was getting faster, I moved my hand according to the pace of her breathing. I settled my nose on her pulse point; smelling the mixture of her arousal and her blood. It’s all so tempting right now.

“Lex… Ah! Don’t s-stop. I’m… g-gonna… c-cum… I’m gonna cum!” She moans out.

“Let go, love. Let go.” I purred in her ear. And with that she came, hard.

As she came, I sank my fangs on her pulse point. Her back was arched while I held her to keep her close as I taste her sweet delicious blood, mix with her high as she came. I moaned at the taste. She tastes so sweet.

This seems to prolonged her orgasm. She clawed on my back moaning as she does. I removed my fingers from inside her to hold her with both of my arms; our bodies melted together as she squeezes my waist between her legs to keep me close while I’m still attached to her neck.

I stopped before I could drain her dry. I removed my fangs from her neck and begin to lick the two small puncture wound that I inflicted on her.

She hummed in satisfaction. Then I bit my wrist open to make her drink from it.

“Love, you’ve got to drink from me.” Her eyes flutter open. “Why?”

“I drank from you so you might feel a bit weak from the blood loss. I need you to drink so that you’ll feel better.” Without hesitation she attached her mouth to my wrist and drank from me. She moaned at the taste. I stared at her in wonder as she drank. When she was done, she still had her eyes close; I lick away the blood that still remains on her bottom lip.

I push a few strand of her hair away from her sweaty forehead. I trace my finger on her face, mapping her.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whispered. She gave me a tired smile while her eyes were still close.

“Sleep for now. You need to rest up.”

I moved to her left; she shifted to her side, her leg entangled with mine, her face was in the side of my neck and I had my arm around her. She had her right hand just above my left breast where my heart used to beat life into me.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

“Now that you found me again, I promise, I won’t let you go.”

“Hmm... I know you won’t.”

I gave her a kiss on top of her head before she fell to a peaceful sleep. This time I will try to keep her safe. I won’t lose her again. I can’t. With a steady soft rhythm of her beating heart, it finally lulls me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing. Anya and Lexa were brought back to the past when a certain familiar person appears in their present.

** Chapter 3 **

Our lives have been bound to the sisters. Raven to Anya as Clarke is to me. We are able to sense our partners, even if we are apart from each other. And right now, what we sense from them is what cause for both of us to panic. Anger and annoyance are the main ones. But I sense fear from Clarke.

Their school ended half an hour ago. They would normally go back to their apartment first before coming over to ours. But for today, Anya, Gabby and I decided to go to their place instead. The anger and annoyance we sensed earlier is still there and the need to protect them is so strong. Anya wanted to speed there but I told her we need to take the car just in case.

When we got there, the moment we stepped out of the car, Anya and I were hit by a very old and very familiar smell. We look to each other, surprised and then sniff out the place trying to hear or see anything that could connect it to the smell. But we see nothing familiar to us. So we took a step towards the apartment building.  

As we got closer, we could hear voices. Particularly Raven’s voice, speaking to someone with a raised and pissed off voice. The other voice seems to be a male’s voice. We sped up the steps to Raven and Clarke’s floor, and there Raven was, arguing with a guy, telling him to leave them alone.

We walk towards them; the closer we got, the stronger the smell was. And when the guy turns to look at us, we were hit with a memory of what happened to our mother and Costia. The guy looked exactly like him. The leader of the vampire hunters. He even wore his crest around his neck. I whispered to Anya to not give him a reason to recognize us. I saw Anya nod. Gabby knew not to ask anything and just follow along.

Raven saw us and she quickly went to Anya. I ask Raven where Clarke was and she told me she was in her room. I was about to walk into the apartment when the guy demanded to know who we were. We ignore him as we walk pass him and into the apartment.

Anya and Raven waited in the living room. Apparently, this guy decided to invite himself in. He was about to stop me from going to Clarke’s room when I heard Raven saying, “I wouldn’t stop her if I were you.” That seems to make him pause.

I stood outside of the bedroom, knock gently twice. “It’s me love. Can you let me in please?” I said with a gentle voice. Not a second later Clarke unlocks her door. When the door clicked, the guy was quick to push me aside and barged himself into Clarke’s room.

When I felt Clarke’s fear, I was behind the guy in a split second before I pulled him by his collar and toss him out of Clarke’s room. Clarke was quick to stand behind me as I felt my protective side take over.

“What the hell?” The guy sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

I walked slowly towards him. I could change at any moment if it wasn’t for Clarke’s hands holding onto my arm.

“Who. Are. you, to barge in her room without her consent?” I growled with clenched teeth.

“She’s my girlfriend and I could do whatever I want.” He snapped back then stood up. He towered over me to make himself look intimidating. Silly little boy.

“For the past year that I’ve been with her, she never once mention to me about you. I guess you’re not worthy enough to be remembered.” 

He stepped forward and grabs my collar and slammed me to the wall. Anya and Gabby was about to interfere when I raise my hand towards them, stopping them from coming closer.

“Who are you to come here and steal her away from me?! SHE’S MINE!!” He raised his voice while slamming me twice to the wall to make a point to his words. I just continue staring at him unbothered by his outburst.

“No Finn, you use to beat me. And one night you left _after_ you’re satisfied with your work on me. Then you call me from God knows where just to tell me that you’re sorry for what you did. I told you that we’re done and Raven made sure you won’t find me again. How the hell did you find us?!”

“Your mother told me. All I had to do was come here and find you. I wanted to say I was sorry and that I want you back. I love you Clarke.” 

“Yeah? You have a funny way of showing it. I want you to stay gone. I don’t want you here. And don’t pretend like you still know me cuz you don’t.”

He move to grab on her shoulder but she flinches away from him. He manages to pull her shirt down by the neck. He stiffens at what he saw on her neck. The two puncture mark is still visible, even though it’s healed.

“You’re bitten by one of them.” He claims. Clarke look at him confuse as to how it was possible for him to know about vampires.

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asks pretending not to know anything.

“That, on your neck. That’s a work of a vampire. You were marked.” He said while pointing at her neck. Clarke looks to all of us.

“So what if I was? And why would you wanna protect me now since you always seemed to like hurting me before. Even if I die, it’s none of your business.”

“I can help you. I disappeared because I decided to follow in my family’s footsteps. I’ve changed and I realize what I did to you was wrong and I’m sorry for that. But please Clarke, I can save you.” Finn tried.

“What if I don’t want to be saved? What if I love the vampire that did this?” Clarke said while pointing to the puncture wound.

“Are you crazy? All they do is kill. That thing doesn’t love. They only destroy.” Finn tried again.

I cut in this time tired of hearing say things like he knows our kind well.

“So Finn, you went to learn of your heritage as a vampire hunter correct?” I ask. He nods with a frown wondering where I’m going with this.

“Did they teach you to identify one?” That got him thinking. Not that it’s hard to miss, we are abnormally pale. But I gave him a glimpse of my eyes changing color to a bright green just to be sure he won’t miss. He looks to Anya and then to Gabby, they did the same. We blinked and the color reverts back to our normal eye color. That seems to get his attention.

“Did they also teach you not to go anywhere without a weapon to defend yourself, boy?” I took a step forward while he took a step back.

“Did they teach you your history? Of what happened to the great vampire hunter leader of yours?” I ask further.

“Th-they told m-me that he was k-k-killed by two when he was doing God’s work.” He stuttered.

“Do you want to know the whole story?” I backed him to the couch until he sat on it.

“I’m gonna tell you anyway.” I smirked.

“You see dear boy, what they fail to mention to you is that, that night when he was doing “God’s work”, as how you like to call it, he killed two vampires who never gave a fight. They were minding their own business, living in the woods, by themselves, away from people. They just wanted to be left alone. Now, me and my sister here, was saved by one of them that he killed that night. The other, was my beloved. When we came back from our hunt that night, I saw him stick a wooden stake through her heart. She was my light, and he took her away from me. So we decided to kill them all. We saved him for last. You see, we enjoyed breaking his bones, one at a time until he gave us the location to the lot of you. I promised him that I will find them all and I will kill every last one of you. Including their wives and children. But we couldn’t kill their family because they were innocent. So we left them be. Now, since you’re still here, I guess your line decided to still follow that path.”

“Dear sister, you forgot to mention about the great vampire hunter leader.” I pretended to realize what my sister was saying.

“Oh yes. My apologies, Collins. It must have slipped my mind.” I tilted my head waiting for him to realize that I mention his last name. From the looks of it, I think it just dawned on him.

“See, the leader of the vampire hunter that killed our family, was wearing something that seems to be around your neck right now. Does the realization makes the picture clearer now?” I smirked.

“Yes, silly boy. It was your great, great, great and so on great grandfather that we killed that night. Frederick Collins.”

“I’m gonna kill you! I swear I will!” Finn growled as he got up from the couch.

“No, dear boy. Your grandfather started this war. And he paid that price. Do you wish to join him in his losses against my siblings and I? Because if you do, we will kill again and just like before we will have no remorse in our action. And trust me when I say that you will have a difficult time trying to kill us.”

Finn looks confuse at that revelation.

“Oh, I guess they forgot to tell you about the troubles of killing a vampire older than 250 years of age. Hmm... interesting.” Anya smirks while holding her chin like she’s thinking hard.

“Now, now sister, maybe that part of history stayed lost. We did destroy everything on our hunt to decimate them all.” I teased. Anya nodded her head like she just figured that one out.

“My ancestor killed your mother. If he can, so can I!” Finn said angrily.

“Tsk tsk. The weapon to kill us older, vampires doesn’t exist anymore. We made sure to destroy every last one of them. See sister, they do not know about that.” I turn my head and smiled at Anya. 

“If you decided to come after us anyway, you can tell the rest of your hunter brothers and sisters, what you have learned today.” Anya winks at him with a sadistic smile.

“You’ll be sorry. I swear!” Finn promised before he scurries out of the apartment.

Anya hugs Raven while I hug Clarke. “From now on, you both are going to stay with us. Go and pack your stuff.” Anya told them before we kiss the temples of our partner. When they left to go to their room to pack, Anya and I planned ahead. At the same time tried to explain to Gabby of what just happened.

This is just getting started. 

**

Raven and Clarke have been staying with us since the whole Finn incident happened. We would send them to school and bring them home after. We never kept them out of our sight. Afraid of what might happen if we did. Raven and Clarke didn’t mind our protectiveness. They preferred it actually. Everything was going so well until it didn’t.

We were walking to our car after a night out to dinner, when my sisters and I felt an excruciating pain in our heads. It feels like your head was being squeezed, drilled on and burned  at the same time. Raven and Clarke didn’t know what was going on. They tried asking us but we just couldn’t make out what they were saying. The pain in our heads was too much. We were on the ground, writhing in pain when from our blurred vision we saw four pairs of legs came towards Raven and Clarke. I remembered blinking my eyes and all I see was Raven and Clarke being dragged away unconscious by the people with a handprint logo on their leather wrist bands. And the last image I saw was Finn’s sick sadistic smile before darkness welcomes me.

I was awoken by Anya’s voice calling softly out to me. When my eyes fluttered open, I saw that Anya and Gabby were trying to crawl towards me. I tried to sat up with my head was pounding so hard.

“What the hell happened?” Anya groaned. That’s when I remembered what happened before I passed out.

“Finn.” I growled. “They took them.”

“How do we find them?” Anya asks desperately.

“They have witches attacked us, so we will need witches to help us.” Anya catch on to what I meant.

“It’s time that we ask the witches from Floukru for help.” Anya and Gabby nodded in agreement. 

~~

It took Luna’s grandchildren; Lucas, Leah and Lena a couple of hours to get to TonDC. We made sure to not move far from them.

They brought along their children; Lincoln, Alyssa, Adriana and Ariana and one other, Melinda.

“Thank you for coming. We wouldn’t ask you to if it weren’t important.” I begin after hugging them all welcome. Anya did the same so does Gabby.

“It’s not a problem. Remember, we’re family.” Lucas said with a gentle smile.

We learned that the one other is Melinda and she’s 22 years old. Somehow she’s what intrigues us. There’s just something about her that is different from the others. Turns out she’s a dhampire. Her mother was a witch who fell in love with a vampire. When they were both caught by her mother’s coven, both her parents were killed. But not before sending her to the Floukru coven, after her father heard of Luna’s fairness and kindness. She embraces both her heritage as a witch and vampire.

Anya and I have heard of dhampires but never have we seen one before. It’s amazing how you see new things even after 300 years.

Anya and I started explaining to them of what happen. They ask us whether we remember seeing anything that could lead us to know of what coven it was that are helping the hunters.

“I remember seeing a handprint logo on their wrist bands, does that mean anything?” I informed them.   

“Yeah I remember seeing that too.” Anya chimed in. Gabby nods the same.

The witches all look to each other. They know who they are. My sisters and I look to them expectantly. When Lucas spoke up.

“They are Azgeda, Melinda’s mother’s coven. They are ruthless. They despise everything that doesn’t meet their expectations. Especially vampires and werewolves alike. Now since they know that there is a dhampire child from the union of their coven member and a vampire, they never stop searching for Mel.”

“Are you sure it’s safe for Mel, I mean they are still trying to find her like you said.” Anya voiced her concern.

“Don’t worry; I’m stronger than I look.” Mel said with a smile.

“Alright, but still... I want you to be careful. All of you.” I said to them. “Now how are we going to approach this matter?”

“Do you have anything that belong to your girls, so that we can do a searching spell.” Leah began.

Anya and I grabbed the girls’ hair brushes which have a few strands on them. Luna told us before that a strand of hair is much stronger and easier to track than the clothes they wear.

When they got the strands off the brush, they put them on top of a map, Leah cut her finger and drips some of her blood on the hairs, she held her twin’s hand and they both started chanting. The blood on the hair started moving to the direction of where our girls were. It stopped on a spot in the woods about a mile away from our cabin.

“We need to figure out what they’re doing there and fast. Our girls’ lives depend on it.” Anya said desperately.

“Alright, let’s get started.” Lucas begins. But before we could get any further Gabby heard footsteps outside our house. She signals all of us to be quiet and we heard it loud and clear that there is in fact sounds of leaves and twigs crunching. It sounded like it’s heading towards our house. Anya sped to the door to open it before I could say anything, and right at our front porch, stood Finn and his hunter brothers and sisters. There were 12 of them including 5 witches from Azgeda.

**

“I told you, you’ll be sorry.” He smirked.

I stepped to Anya’s left while Gabby stood by mine. “Yeah, not as sorry as I am.” That’s when Lucas, Leah and Lena step out with their children following behind.

“Hello Azgeda witches. It’s been a while.” Lucas spoke.

“We should have known that you Floukru witches would side with the enemy.” One of the Azgeda witches spoke out.

“Well, they are family. And family stick together.”

“Vampires can’t be family! They are beneath us!”

“And yet they are loyal to Floukru just like how we are to them. You Azgeda just wanted power, dominance. And that’s why you will lose one day. Our descendant will see to it.” Leah said.

“Enough! We came here to kill you and that’s what we’re going to do!” Finn shouts.

“You sure, you got the weapon to kill us Finny boy!” Anya growled.

“Not really. But we do have what you both wanted.” He smiled. He waved his hand without taking his eyes off of us. And at the corner of our eyes, appearing through the tree lines was Clarke and Raven; held by 4 other hunters. They were tied and gagged. They look like they’ve been roughed up. When they got closer, the captors removed the gags from their mouths.

“I guess you don’t care of what might happen to Clarke now huh?” I snarled.

“Since she picked you bloodsucker over me? No, I don’t.”

“Then I guess I’m gonna enjoy breaking your bones, one at a time just like that sick pathetic ancestor of yours.” I growled.

I charged towards him but one of the Azgeda witch raise her hand towards me and the next thing I know, my head feels like it’s going to explode. I fell to my knees, eyes rolled to the back of my head. Anya tried to charge towards Finn too, but with the same result. Both Clarke and Raven screamed for them to stop but they continued anyway.

Lucas had enough and tried to make a deal with Finn.

“Alright! Alright! Stop! You’re hurting them!” When the Azgeda witch finally stop, me and Anya was on the ground breathing hard. Damn, that hurts!

“What do you want?”

“Well I want to kill them. And we need answers from them on how to.” Finn said. He turns towards the witch and nods to her giving her a go ahead to fry my brain again which she did.

“Aaaarrrggghhh!” My eyes were shut tight and my back was arched up on the ground from the intensity of the pain. I gritted my teeth so hard that I’m sure that my jaw will be sore after.

“Stop! We don’t know! Our mother didn’t tell us how just that the wood from the extinct tree is the only way! We don’t know any way else!” Anya cried out desperately.

When the frying stops, I felt so much relief but the pounding was unbearable. I had tears in my eyes, calling out softly for Anya. He then looked to Lucas and his coven for answers. And before they could speak, I spoke out first.

“N-no... Don’t... Don’t sa... Aaaaarrrgh!!!”

Anya tried again to get up and charged after Finn but someone shot a wooden stake just above her left knee. She cried out in pain.

When the frying stops again, Finn stabbed my shoulder with a stake to keep me down. I heard Clarke crying out to me. I felt so weak, from the pounding in my head and the stake on my shoulder.

While Finn was busy torturing Anya and I, Alyssa, Adriana, Ariana and Lincoln did a protection spell on the rest of us before all hell broke loose.

Turns out Mel is stronger and faster than we thought. While the rest were busy attacking the Azgeda witches, Mel and Gabby sneak up behind the hunters and snapped the necks.

The captors tried to shoot Raven and Clarke, but before they could, Gabby appeared and manages to kill one of them but the other one got a shot at Raven before his neck was snapped by Mel. Anya saw what happened and manages to speed towards Raven through the pain before the girl could hit the ground. Gabby told Clarke to stay put but she wouldn’t listen. She came after me.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay.” She grabbed both side of my face making me look at her.

“H-Help me p-pull the s-stake out.” I stuttered. Without any warning or preparation, she pulls at it. When that was done, she offered her neck to me. I tried resisting but she pulled my head towards her neck. I sank my teeth in and drank. While I was feeding, Clarke flinches and froze. When I let go to look at her, her eyes widens, and when I look lower, her chest area started bleeding out. I looked over her shoulder to see who shot her, and I saw Finn running away.

“No, no, no, no. Clarke, no. Stay with me. Please stay with me” I laid her head on my lap while I bit my wrist open and push it to her mouth; forcing her to drink. “Not again.” My vision starts to blur from the tears gathering in my eyes.

“Gabby!!” I look around frantically calling out for my sister. “Gabby!!” She appeared in front of me in a split second.

“Stay with her please. I need to go after Finn. Bring her inside to my room and stay with her until I come back alright?”

“Yeah okay, go! Be careful sis.” I kissed both my sister and Clarke’s forehead before I left. But by that time, everything was starting to wind down. All the hunters are dead, courtesy of Mel and Gabby. The Azgeda witches lost their powers when the Floukru family cast a spell to strip them of it. I guess you never mess with magic from Floukru coven.

I sniffed Finn out and I started going towards the direction of his scent. And in that moment, I won’t stop until I get to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Clarke and Lexa saved each other, along side Anya and Raven and the rest of their family. And then to forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have for this story. Hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Halloween guys!!

** Chapter 4 **

He didn’t get far though. Silly human thinks that he can outrun a vampire as old as me. I caught up to him easily. And before he knew it, I ran straight into him and manage to flip him up and around before he lands on his back. He tried to grab his crossbow, but I was faster than him that I removed all off his weapons and left him bare and weapon less.

I continue circling him, staring at him, deciding on what to do to him. He tried to run away again but I was in front of him before he could get anywhere. He never learns. I pushed him down. Then I thought, I could just break his legs so he can’t attempt to run anymore. And that’s what I did. His screams were like music to my ears. Just like his ancestor, he begged for mercy. Without a word, I dragged him by one of his broken legs and brought him back to our house.

When we arrived at the house, dead bodies were around. I saw the shock look on Finn’s face. He tried to talk me out of it but I still never said a word to him. Just brought him in the house and dropped his leg when I let go. He cried out. Anya having heard him from upstairs came straight down and was about to come at him when I stopped her.

“How are they?” I ask to get her mind off Finn.

“They’re still sleeping. I’m not sure if they’ll wake up.” Anya said worriedly.

“They will. Just like us and Costia, they will wake up. Just give them time.” I tried to ease my sister.

“What about him?” Anya growled while looking back over my shoulder.

“I was thinking maybe, if the girls woke, they would be hungry. So maybe we could just feed him to them. You know how newborns are.” I said nonchalantly. Anya lip curled up to a smirk.

“In the meantime, lock him in the basement and make sure he can’t escape.”

“I’m on it.” Gabby chimed in. Mel stepped in to help but not before offering my sister a smile that she reciprocate shyly. A gesture between them that both Anya and I didn’t miss. We look at each other with a knowing look.

I walk towards the Floukru witches, thanked them and offered them to stay the night and rest up. There’s extra rooms that they can use. I told them to make themselves at home. There’s food in the kitchen and I told them to help themselves to anything. I then excuse myself to go be with Clarke.

I went up to my room. Clarke and Raven were in my bed side by side. They look like they are sleeping. I watched them for a while before I got up and took a shower. After showering and changing to clean clothes, I sat in a chair by the bed and just watch over them while they sleep.

Gabby came in a few hours later and offered me a glass off blood.

“You need to eat.” She said while holding on to my shoulder. I covered her hand on my shoulder with mine and I look up to her and thank her. She leaned down and kisses me on my forehead.

“I’m glad you’re alright sister. Try and get some sleep if you can. I think they might take a while to wake up.” I gave her a tight lip smile and a small nod before she stepped out of the room. Anya came in a while later and sat on the other side of the bed. Both of us fell asleep not long after. 

**

A couple of hours later, I was woken up by silent murmuring. I open my eyes to look around but my eyes caught on to blue. I rubbed my eyes and blink the sleep away. When my eyes cleared, Clarke and Raven are both sitting up on the bed.

“Hey. Even though you look uncomfortable sleeping on that chair, I just couldn’t wake you up.” Clarke said. Anya must have heard Clarke’s voice; she woke up surprise as I was. We both got up and sat beside them in a blink of an eye.

I slowly held my hand to her face, staring adoringly to those bright blues. I lean in to kiss her before I spoke.

“How are you feeling my love?”

“Amazing. I feel great. So this is how you see things huh? It’s all so clear. Even in the dark.” She said in amazement.

“Yeah. Damn! We can hear everything. Now I get it when you said that it can be annoying sometimes.” Raven joins in.

Anya and I breathe out a soft laugh. “You’ll get use to it love.” Anya said.

“Uhm is it normal to feel a certain hunger that is not food?” Clarke asks.

“That’s normal. You’ll get hungry easily since you’re new. So we will give you from a glass and we’ll see if you like the taste. Then later, maybe, you could drink from a live source itself. Alright?” I ask. Both of them nod in agreement.

Not a second later, there’s a knock on the door. Gabby was by the door with 2 glasses of warm blood.

“I heard you. I got this for you guys. Try to take a sip at a time. Your throats needs get use to it.” Gabby explains. She gave the glasses to them before sitting at the foot of the

bed.

Raven and Clarke look to each other unsure and then to us. My sister and I nod our head to them before Gabby said, “Take it slow.”

Gabby could be a good teacher for newborns. She’s patient and gentle to them. Which is good. She didn’t have that when she turned. All that Brian did to her was force her to feed on helpless people.

Raven and Clarke slowly brought the glasses to their lips. They sip it slowly when their eyes flutters close. Looks like they like it. When they were done, they licked their lips.

“That was good, is there more?” Raven asks.

‘Here’s the thing, Finn shot you Clarke and tried to run away but Lexa caught him. He’s in the basement. I personally would like to kill him the moment Lexa brought him to our house. But Lexa thought that you should decide what to do with him.” Anya explains.

Clarke’s eyes turn red and I can tell that she’s angry.

I grabbed her face to make her concentrate on me. “Hey, hey, calm down love. You’re alright. I know you’re angry but you need to calm down.”

Clarke was breathing heavily, when slowly she calmed herself down.

“Whatever you choose, love. He’s yours.”

“I want him.” Is all Clarke said. “We want him.” Raven added.

My sisters and I gave them a nod but before we could get out of the room, Gabby stopped them before they step any further.

“Oh before we stepped out, here. You need this.” Gabby pulled something out of her sweatshirt pocket and gave it to Clarke and Raven. “ Lucas, Leah and Lena made that for you guys. Well... I went and bought the rings, measured the size of your fingers while you guys were asleep. They just put the spell on it. Daylight rings. Its afternoon right now, so you definitely need to put it on.”

“How did you get pass us without us hearing you?” Anya asked.

“I guess I’m getting better.” Gabby winked at Anya.

“Good job little sis. I’m proud of you.” I told her. “But maybe next time you won’t. I blame it on our exhaustion for not hearing you this time.” I added.

“Yeah, I’ll let that one slide, but I will master that one day, you’ll see big sis.” Gabby sassed back. Anya laughed at that before saying, “Yeah, good luck with that kid.”

“Challenge accepted.” Gabby sticks out her tongue at us.

Once they put it on, we stepped out of the room. The witches were still here. They made themselves at home. When we move to the living room, Gabby went straight to Mel and sat beside her on the couch. Leah and Lena walk up to Raven and Clarke and hugged them while Lucas and their kids look on smiling from where they were sitting. Glad that they’re okay. The girls thank the witches for the rings before we proceeded to the basement.

Before we headed down the stairs to the basement, Anya and I look to the girls and all we saw was conviction in their eyes. They are definitely sure about this. So we unlocked the door and stepped aside for them to enter first.

We can’t wait to see our girls sank their teeth on that worthless boy.

**

Finn was tied up against the wall. He looked up when he heard the basement door unlocked. When Clarke and Raven stepped in, his eyes widen.

“What’s wrong Finn? Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” Raven said.

“You... you both can’t be alive, I saw you being shot. And you...” He looks to Clarke. “I shot you, right to your heart.”

“You miss, Finn. I thought you said you could save me from vampires? You can’t even aim right at my heart. I was human when you shot me. Imagine what you would have shot at trying to aim it at either Anya or Lexa.” Clarke told him. Anya and I sniggered at that.

“I can still kill them!” Finn said with a raised voice. Apparently his ego was bruised.

“Seriously? Look at where you’re at right now. Tied up down here with broken legs, alone, defenceless. And you still claim you can kill a vampire, older than both of us combine. Seriously Finn?” Clarke scoffed.

“They send us here because we’re hungry. And they told us to make the choice of what we should do to you. You beat me when I loved you. You kept beating me until one day you left. You used me whenever you wanted to. My sister was the one who fixed me. And yesterday, you tried to kill me again. You shouldn’t have this knowledge of being a hunter at all. Not for someone who is so violent to women. Did you know that Anya and Lexa have zero tolerance for men like you? And yet they let _me_ decide what I want to do to you. Honestly, I don’t want to kill you, but I can’t let you live either. I don’t want any other woman to go through what I did with you.”

Finn started begging kept on begging when he knows that Clarke is being serious of not letting him live. But Raven and Clarke didn’t care. They stalked forward.

“He’s quite pathetic like this, isn’t he?” I whispered to Anya.

“Just like his grandfather.” Anya shook her head.

“Maybe it runs in the family?” I ask. Both of us just shrug our shoulders and gave each other a knowing smirk. Pathetic indeed.

Raven and Clarke snarl and they both took each side of Finn’s neck and fed on him. Now that is a beautiful sight. They drained him dry. When they let go, they stood up and was about to walk towards us.

“You need to snap his neck love. Just in case.” I told Clarke.

She looks unsure of how to do it. So I taught her. I told her to put one of her hand to the back of the head and the other to his chin, and just turn it as hard as she can.

When she’s done it, I held her and kiss her. Telling her that she did a good job.

“Is your hunger satisfied love?”

“For now it is.” She smiled. We kissed each other again. When we pulled apart, I got the chance to really look at her.

“You are so beautiful. You have always been. Vampirism really does become you, my love.” I said in amazement. She was speechless. She smiled shyly at me then hides her face on my shoulder. Anya and Raven were in the same position. I look to my sister and met her eyes, we smiled to each other and began to sway to the music we heard at the ball we went to with our parents, the night they died.

We continue swaying with our loves in our arms, to the song in our head. Such a blissful moment that I wish for it to never end.

**

 It’s been a year since Clarke and Raven turned. We’re impressed that they learned to adapt so quickly. They finally moved in to our place. Everything has been great. The Floukru coven did a protection spell to our cabin. They promise to visit from time to time, as do we. Melinda decided to stay with us as well. She claims that we needed a witch nearby but we all know that she doesn’t want to be far away from Gabby. They made quite a pair.

We are all out on a hunt. I had a place to show Clarke, so I led her to that particular place where I found accidently one night. It overlooked a river, more trees and some mountains ahead. We are currently near the edge of a cliff, sitting with Clarke in front of me so I could wrap my arms around her. Just watching the sunset and enjoying the breeze.

“Can’t believe I’ll have forever with you again.” I voiced out my thought.

“I’m glad that I had a second chance to be with you again. I still may not remember my past life, but I do recognize everything about you... us... And that is enough for me to know that I was Costia.”

“My beloved... Clarke. I love you and I always will.” I kiss her temple.

“And I love you. Always and forever. In any lifetime. My Alexandria.” She turns her head so that she could kiss me on the lips.

We pull apart but our forehead is still touching with our eyes close when I whispered, “Marry me?”

She opens her eyes to look at me. I slowly open mine to look into those beautiful blues.

“I’m glad you get to ask this time because my answer would have been yes before and it will be the same for this time as well. Yes, Alexandria Woods. A thousand times, yes!”

My smile can never be wider. I kiss her at that moment like it’s our first time. And I have a feeling that this time, I really get to spend forever with her.

Once again, my family is complete. I have my sister Anya, her bride to be Raven, my adoptive sister Gabrielle and her love Melinda and most importantly, my beloved Clarke. Together we stay and protect each other. For forever and always.


End file.
